Icha Icha Guy's Action
by White Alchemist Taya
Summary: Heh heh. Jiraiya's hentai mind strikes again! Prequel to festival madness Jiraiya contemplates how he got the idea for the series. Oneshot. Yaoi. Smutt.
1. Version 2

_**Disclaimer- **Don't own Naruto.

* * *

_

Jiraiya sighed happily while he sat in the brothel. It was another night of women hanging off him. Another sigh. His charm must be overworking, hee hee. **(A/N: not really but the women are getting paid.)**

Thinking about why he was so into women brought back the memory of his first relationship.

You see readers. Our good friend Jiraiya here was never a heterosexual in the first place, sure he liked to look at women's breasts but what guy wouldn't? But Jiraiya was more interested in his male team mate.

Flashback

Jiraiya's lips met with his in a passionate kiss, feelings poured in through actions. The moans and groans could be heard throughout the apartment. The bedsprings squeaked faster as they neared their second orgasm for the night.

The two were exhausted from the erotic workout. Both lay on their sides facing each other. Jiraiya cuddle up to him and said. "Don't ever change, Orochimaru. Don't ever change."

With that, he looked up into his lovers' eyes and gave a small smile before falling asleep.

But what he didn't see was the sad smile on Orochimaru's face before he too fell in a light slumber.

End Flashback

Jiraiya missed his touch, his body could still remember the way it heated every time Orochimaru touched him. But he could never forget the emotional pain he felt when Orochimaru abandoned Konoha for power. That was when he turned his interest to females.

So before Jiraiya got too drunk, he vowed to write a gay series with his own happy ending.

* * *

_**A/N: **It wasn't suppose to be like this but I somehow lost the original notes for this one-shot so I had to make up another plot. Sorry if the characters were OOC. If I find the notes then I would write the original version._

_Enjoy._

_W.A.T (White Alchemist Taya)_


	2. Version 1

_**Disclaimer-** Don't own._

_**A/N:** I found my notes, now I can give you the original version._

_Enjoy.

* * *

_

Giggling was heard from the local bar. People avoided a corner of the drinking house, some left to get away from the unexplainable weirdness inhabiting within.

Jiraiya sat in the bar giggling and holding up his first volume of his new series.

"Cha! My new series is going to be a big hit! This is the best idea I've had!"

Jiraiya giggled again. The sake was getting to his brain. More giggling was ensured.

"If Oro-chan ever reads this giggle he's going to freak…or giggle get horny more giggling."

**(A/N: Jiraiya is really drunk.)**

Jiraiya chucked back another shot of sake before a flashback took effect.

Flashback

Jiraiya was enjoying the feel of Orochimaru's tongue rubbing against his.

Both their hands wandered over each others bare bodies.

Heat was building up in both ninjas. The kiss was broken off and Orochimaru's tongue trailed down Jiraiya's neck. He stopped at Jiraiya's left nipple and sucked. A low moan was emitted as his cock hardened.

Jiraiya was pushed down on the bed as Orochimaru trailed further down.

Orochimaru stopped as he reached Jiraiya's cock.

Pre-cum was leaking from the ministrations.

"Excited are we?" Orochimaru purred.

Jiraiya tensed and his breathing was hard. Without another word Orochimaru licked the inside of his thighs. Jiraiya moaned at the cruel torture that his partner was proceeding.

His breath hitched when he felt Orochimaru sucking on his balls. Jiraiya's hand clenched the sheets with pleasure as Orochimaru's expert hands played with his arousal.

A few moments later he groaned in ecstasy as the familiar orgasm hit him.

Breathing hard he watched as Orochimaru stood with a smirk on his face licking off the cum from his fingers.

"How'd you like that?" Orochimaru asked.

A lust filled grin appeared on Jiraiya's face.

"It's my turn…" Was the reply given.

End Flashback

A blank looking Jiraiya sat there with drool running from his mouth. The image of that was enough to send half the drinkers in the bar running.

After several more minutes of spacing out the sound of laughter echoed in the air, it was a truly horrifying and amusing sight. In a matter of seconds the bar was deserted, even the manager left. They all wanted to avoid the perverted homosexual maniac sitting in the corner of the bar…

In Another Place

Orochimaru walked along the halls of his lair with Jiraiya's book for his new series.

The contents of the book made him lick his lips, his need grew as he neared the end of the book.

As Orochimaru snapped it shut he promptly walked into Kabuto's room…

* * *

_**A/N: **Heh heh heh. I'm so evil, but I'm disgusted by what I wrote. I never wanted to write an Orochimaru x Jiraiya fic. But I couldn't think of a right person (guy) to pair Jiraiya with, and one around his age too._

_My mind is scarred with writing the smut scene, take pity and review please!_

_White Alchemist Taya (W.A.T)_


End file.
